Él no sabe
by Existentialiste
Summary: Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak han sido amigos prácticamente toda la vida, se han mantenido, de un modo u otro hombro con hombro, casi como hermanos. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los dos estuviese enamorado del otro? ¿Podría soportar ser rechazado? ¿Arriesgaría lo seguro, mas no satisfactorio, ante la incertidumbre de la posible felicidad?


_Dedicatoria: Para todos aquellos que aún esperan que retome mis otros trabajos._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke._

 _Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 _Nota inicial: Bueno, les debo una colosal disculpa. Mi vida dio muchos vuelcos este año y por un motivo u otro no me di el tiempo de sentarme a continuar, como debe ser, mis historias. Tengo avances de las 3, pero no logro decidir a cual darle prioridad, por lo que he decidido dejarlo a su elección._

 _Por favor, voten a través de mi página en FB (Esto es prácticamente imposible que lo ignore así que es una medida para evitar que me desaparezca por tanto de nuevo, siganme y presionenme, ya que a veces sólo funciono bajo presión) por qué fic quieren que continue:_

 _Existentialiste-175243152943612/_

* * *

 **Él no sabe**

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

Eso es lo que escucho resonar ante el suave eco en mi habitación.

Sin duda no es lo que esperaba, sin duda no es lo que quiero. En el fulgor salvaje de tus ojos verdes, una chispa de curiosidad, mientras de mis labios cuelgan años de palabras no dichas.

-Más de lo que crees. - Es lo único que alcanzó a decir.

 _Puedo decirte el momento exacto de la primera sospecha, el segundo exacto de revelación, el terror inmediato que la acompañó. Pero no lo hare, yo no sé hablar de mis sentimientos, sé que tú tampoco ¿Qué ganaríamos entablando esa clase de conversación?_

Ríes de mis pocas palabras, niegas con la cabeza y frotas tu cuello con incomodidad, como sí mis palabras demeritaran mi primera aseveración. En tanto, yo te observo por segundos que me parecen eternos, miro como elevas una cansada mirada al techo, como si buscaras respuesta en ello. Quizá tratas de darme tiempo, tiempo para articular una oración con mayor sentido o retractarme antes de que esto vaya más lejos. _Pero, ambas opciones me asustan_.

El nudo en mi garganta, la opresión en mi pecho, mi sentido común gritándome "¡Haz algo!", el vistazo a tus ojos que se van tiñendo de un ligero carmesí.

-Sólo olvídalo. - Murmuro, más frustrado que nunca de haber nacido con "estreñimiento emocional", como tú mismo me enseñaste a llamarlo.

Evito mirarte a la cara, pero puedo imaginar tu rostro en este momento. Ese rostro que sólo he visto un par de ocasiones… Aquel que me parte el corazón. _Recuerdo, en tus ojos creciendo el caudal de la sangre a través de las venas, escasas chispas rojizas salpicando la tez de tu rostro, tus labios cediendo lentamente ante un suave temblor de anticipación… Mas, el momento no llega, supongo que hubo un tiempo en que lo hizo, pero dudo que algún día lo haga de nuevo. Porque Dean Winchester olvidó cómo llorar._

De algún modo, esa visión, aún si nunca he atestiguado el momento, aún si no tengo manera de saber si tengo razón, arrasa conmigo. Entonces me pregunto ¿qué es mejor para ti? ¿Olvidarlo o enfrentarlo? _Después de Meg, incluso después de April, siempre estuviste, desde que te conocí, desde aquel primer día, nunca te has ido por completo. Eres el único cuyo abandono no podría afrontar… Debo solucionarlo, ya._

-Escucha, Dean… -Comienzo mientras hago tripas corazón para mirarte a los ojos y poner fin a esta absurda confesión… O eso pretendía.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa, Castiel? –Enuncias con una frialdad que desconozco de ti. Tus ojos sumidos en el más sombrío carmesí, acabando casi por completo con el verde olivo. Tus mejillas perdidas bajo un manto a juego con el rojo de tus ojos, y una solitaria lágrima bajando por tu mejilla. Un rostro completamente desacorde a tu voz.

El momento que creía imposible, acontece ante mis ojos. Tengo miedo, no de mí, sino por ti. No sé qué hacer, parece que mi simple presencia te lastima.

-Lo siento.

Y salgo, sin siquiera tomar una chaqueta, sin percatarme siquiera, hasta estar afuera, de la torrencial tormenta que cae sobre Lawrence.

 _No es que importe, he lastimado a la única persona valiosa, la única persona que he…_ Y las lágrimas desbocan por mis ojos. Un llanto del peor tipo, aquel que es silencioso, tan desprovisto de esperanza que no tiene ni siquiera la capacidad de lamentarse de impotencia.

Sin saberlo mis pasos me han encaminado a la estación de autobuses. Me siento en una banca vacía, viendo sin ver a las personas ir y venir. No noto cuando la lluvia se detiene ni cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado. No hasta que habla.

\- ¿Tan grueso la has cagado, hijo?

No se necesita ser adivino para saber que se trata de la voz de Bobby Singer, padrino de Dean y Sam, más padre de los hermanos que el mismo John Winchester, quien me habla. _Estoy seguro que es la peor persona con la que podría hablar de esto._

-Probablemente he cagado de por vida mi amistad con Dean.

-Idiotas, ambos pensando por el otro. -Suelta tras un profundo bufido.

-Tú no sabes lo que es –Alzo la voz y volteo a verlo con indignación. - Si lo pierdo, yo… -aprieto los puños con fuerza hasta sentir como las uñas se clavan en mis palmas y unos cuantos hilos de sangre se deslizan por mi piel, a la par que reparo en que las lágrimas han reanudado su caudal a través de mis mejillas. - No puedo perderlo, si alguna vez lo hago, habré perdido a mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, mi sonrisa, mi risa… Mi todo. –admito con la cabeza gacha, buscando ocultar el gesto de dolor que invade mi rostro.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, hijo? –Me dice con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz, al tiempo que me da una palmadita en el hombro. - Sólo te diré que, eso que sientes es una bomba que irremediablemente estallará un día. Y no querrás que ese día sea cuando él ya esté casado, con hijos de los cuales eres padrino y en una noche de borrachera por el día de San Patricio.

-Bobby… -alcancé a decir mientras él se acomodaba la gorra y se ponía en pie.

-No es momento de tener miedo, y mucho menos de tenerme lástima, muchacho. Lo que me pasó con John, ya no tiene remedio –dijo elevando la mirada por un breve momento al cielo, cómo si esperara que John estuviese en un lugar mejor tras aquel paro cardiaco, cómo si creyese en un cielo del que cuya existencia nunca ha dado opinión. Cómo si necesitara esa creencia metafísica para poder seguir. - Conocí a Karen y fuimos felices. Salí adelante, aprendí a convivir con esos sentimientos. Pero nunca dejé de preguntarme "¿y si…?" –el mayor soltó una ligera risa, aligerando el ambiente. - Sé que estoy sonando como toda una princesa, juro que no volverás a ver estos sentimentalismos de mí.

-Yo no dije… -me hizo una seña para que callara.

-Hijo esto acabará por hacerme ovular, así que solo quiero decirte una última cosa. No quiero que te asustes o desanimes, saber esto será crucial para tu decisión. Es algo que hubiese deseado saber en mi tiempo. –Dice con una sonrisa melancólica. - No puedes dejarlo ir, porque él no sabe volver.

Dicho esto, el mayor se marchó.

Me quedé mirando al vacío por un rato. Pensando, recordando. _Cuando Dean estuvo con Lisa, cómo ello me rompió el corazón._

 _Fueron tiempos malos, nos distanciamos, su vida era todo "Lis, Lis, Lis", prácticamente ya los hacía comprometidos y conmigo como padrino de bodas y de sus futuros hijos. Joder, me montaba una historia tipo Severus y Lily._

 _Hasta que un día Dean de nuevo pasaba más tiempo conmigo, cuando le preguntaba por Lisa me evadía, hasta que un buen día admitió que no estaban juntos._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –Me llamó una voz femenina.

 _Hablando del rey de Roma…_

-No es de tu incumbencia. –sentencié.

-Uno creería que si me quitaste a mi novio al menos estarías con él –continúo sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No tengo idea de qué hablas.

-Por favor, Novak. –dijo poniendo los ojos. - Ya lo sé. No quieras engrandecerte haciéndome decirlo en voz alta.

Simplemente elevé las cejas tratando de comunicarle que, de verdad, no sé qué rayos quiere decir.

-Siempre fuiste tú. Desde el comienzo, es más, desde antes del comienzo. Siempre tú –me dijo con ira contenida en la voz. - Él estaba conmigo, sé que me quiso, sé que fue feliz a mi lado. Pero siempre, siempre, en cada momento de felicidad, en cada pelea, ¡en cada jodido segundo salías tú! Siempre fue tuyo. –dijo comenzando a sollozar. - ¡Nunca importó cuanto lo quisiera, cuanto le diera, nada importó jamás a lado de ti, estúpido Novak!

-Yo no tenía idea…

-Claro que no. –Intervino sin dejarme continuar. - Él siempre lo ocultó, sólo lo supe yo desde aquel maldito día en que me dijo "¿Por qué no eres cómo Cas?". Fue entonces cuando empecé a observar, cómo se miraban cuando el otro no veía, sus estúpidas sonrisas… Lo supe todo el tiempo, y ello sólo me hacía desearlo más, desear tener eso con él. –se detuvo un momento. - Más es obvio que desperdicié 3 de los mejores años de mi vida intentando estar con un hombre que jamás podría amar a nadie como a ti. Así que, más te vale que lo hagas feliz. –concluyó antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse hecha una fiera.

" _¿Desde cuándo?" ... ¡Él no estaba molesto! ¡Sólo quería saber si llevábamos el mismo tiempo siendo idiotas el uno por el otro!_ El pensamiento llegó abruptamente con tintes epifánicos. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas de regreso a mi hogar, esperando que siguiera allí, mientras la adrenalina recorría mis venas y en mi mente resonaba las palabras _"No lo pierdas, porque él no sabe volver."_

Fueron 15 minutos que se me antojaron eternos, entre a casa con prisa y dejando que las puertas se azotaran a mi paso sin que me importase en lo más mínimo, aún con aquellas palabras resonando en mi mente.

\- ¡Dean! –grité al tiempo que, finalmente, abría la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

 _Notas finales: Este es un fic nuevecito que también está incluido en la votación… n.n"_

 _No olviden votar, por favor. -_ _à_ _Existentialiste-175243152943612/_

 _Gracias por esperarme y leerme._

 _-D_


End file.
